Attachment 2-Description of Existing Contracts Ohio Department of Job and Family Services, Office of Health Plans Contract #C-89-07-0836 December, 2007-June 2009, $1,425,370 Principal Investigator, Mary Crimmins Develop a patient portal accessible across the Internet through which potential program participants can apply and enroll in the Children's Buy-In Program, a premium based Ohio funded initiative for children with medical handicaps. Using the HIEx" system, develop a program application and web